1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive devices for a wire-type window regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in drive devices of wire-type window regulators for lifting and lowering window panels mounted to, for instance, vehicle doors has guide rails, fixedly mounted to the door, to be provided with a vertically movable carrier plate to which a window panel is fixedly secured. The carrier plate has been engaged with a wire stringed on the guide rails.
The wire has a portion wound on an outer circumferential periphery formed in a spiral form on a sidewall of a drum. The drum is accommodated in an inside of a cover formed with an inlet and outlet for the wire. The cover, formed with a cylindrical sidewall portion (inner wall) and top surface (inner wall) at a position near the outer circumferential periphery of the drum for precluding the dropout of the wire, is mounted on a motor fixedly secured to the guide rail. A bottom surface of the drum is formed with a hexagonal drive bore portion to which an output shaft, which has a shape corresponding to the drive bore portion, of the motor is inserted to be brought into engagement.
Such a drive device takes the form of a structure in that with the output shaft of the motor inserted to the drive bore portion, rotating the drum clockwise/counterclockwise with a drive force of the motor allows the carrier plate, engaged with the wire, to be vertically moved together with the window panel.
Winding-up work for winding up the wire on the drum is carried out by utilizing the drive bore portion of the drum prior to accommodating the drum in the cover. That is, a rotary shaft of a rotary tool is caused to engage the drive bore portion after which the drum is rotated by the rotary tool while winding up the wire on the outer circumferential periphery. Upon completion of winding-up work of the wire, the rotary shaft of the rotary tool is removed from the drive bore portion of the drum after which the drum is accommodated in the cover, upon which the output shaft of the motor is brought into engagement with the drive bore portion of the drum accommodated in the cover. When this takes place, with a view to precluding the rewinding of the wire on the drum within the cover during a period in which the output shaft of the motor is brought into engagement with the drive bore portion, a need arises for the drum to be pressed with a hand or the cover needs to be formed with a temporary clamp claw for preventing the antirotation of the cover (for instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-2069).